


Cherry Wine

by Panik_Slange



Series: i can’t live without you, darling [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: 17 - Freeform, Aged Up, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Two Parter, spice for like a chapter, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panik_Slange/pseuds/Panik_Slange
Summary: " The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine. Open hand or closed fist would be fine. The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine. "Mileven. Fluff, angst, a sprinkle of spice.Sequel- Listen Before I Go
Relationships: Lumax/Mucas, mileven - Relationship
Series: i can’t live without you, darling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015990
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

October 8, 1985  
1:14 pm  
Hawkins Indiana

The Byers were leaving the next day, and El wanted to spend every moment with Mike.

He was over at her house and they were talking in her room, "One second. Sorry I'll be back, I just have to use the restroom." She said and walked out of the room.

Mike looked around her room. Pictures adorned the tables and walls. There was the one of him on Halloween. The one of him the night of the Snowball. One of the two of them on New Years, arms around each other. El kissing his cheek. _Hopper didn't like that one._ Mike thought, and he felt a pang in his chest. Even though the chief and him never really got along, Mike loved him. He was the closest thing to a dad Mike ever had. God he missed him so much.

El was standing in the door way watching him, "That night was a lot of fun. The first time I'd ever seen fireworks."

Mike jumped, startled by her presence, "Heh, yeah. I remember when the first one went off it scared you half to death. You ran to your dad and put your face in his chest and wouldn't come out for anything."

El looked down, her face covered by her hair, "I'm sorry." Mike said.

"I just. I miss him. I miss his so much. I want him home. He gave me _everything._ And now it's just gone. My home. My life. Him. I wish we could've just fixed everything faster. If I had just-"

"El." He cut her off. "It was _not_ your fault. You did everything you could've done. Everyone did everything they could've done. It just happened and that's that. You didn't do anything wrong."

She looked at him with a slight smile on her face, a tear on her cheek, "He liked you, you know. I know he didn't act like it, but you were like a son to him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He told me that out of all my friends, you were his favorite. Because you took care of me when no one else did. You didn't care that I had powers. You just saw a lonely, scared girl and wanted to help her. He really liked you," she smiled as tears cascaded down her face.

 _I love you._ He thought.

"I'm gonna miss you, El."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Mike."

They leaned forward, their lips almost touching, "Your dad would hate this." Mike said.

El laughed, her eyes welling with tears again. Her nose red and her eyes puffy, "Yeah, he would. He really would."

Even with her distraught appearance, Mike still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

From that day on, whenever El saw that picture, she thought of that day. She thought of how fucking sad she was but she also thought about how, like he said, change is good. And she listened to him, every time she felt sad. Every time she hurt, she remembered him. Them. Together. Watching Miami Vice on Friday nights. Playing board games. Being happy. She missed it so much, but eventually she found a new normal. A normal that involved Joyce and Will and Jonathan. A normal that didn't involve Hawkins or her powers or hurt. A normal that, even thought she cried her self to sleep, she could live with. So much hurt had been in her life. She had been experimented on. Tortured. Torn away from the only family she knew. But he was right. She remembered the hurt. And then, eventually, she _was_ out of that cave. She was free. And happy. And she felt good. Even thought she didn't get him back in her life for a long time, she was content with this new normal. She always remembered how he loved her. That's what kept her going. Not Mike, not Joyce, not Will. Her dad. Her dad that she would always love and remember. Her poor, old dad.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El explains to Mike what happens when they go to college.

Saturday, July 23, 1988  
10:37 am  
Hawkins, Indiana

College. What a horrible word. A word that determines your entire future. And it was time for the party to apply. Mike was applying to Princeton, Yale, Harvard, and Notre Dame. Eleven was applying to Notre Dame, Ball State University, and Purdue University. The chance of them both getting into Notre Dame were not high.

Eleven needed to talk to Mike about this very problem. She headed over to his house.

Knock knock knock.

Karen answered the door, "Jane! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good."

They stood there for a second in awkward silence, "Mike?" Eleven questioned.

"Ah Yes," Karen said, relieved, as she pointed upstairs.

El walked upstairs and knocked on Mikes door.

"Come in!"

She padded into the room and as Mike saw her his face lit up, "Hi! What's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh no. Am I in trouble?"

Eleven took a deep breath and sat down next to him, "So, college. We're both going obviously. And I know we're both applying to Notre Dame, but you're applying to schools that are so much better."

"Yes?"

"So I want you to know that even if we do get into Notre Dame if there is a better opportunity we're going to take it. I know you are going to get into Notre Dame, but if you get into an Ivy League, promise me you'll accept."

"El-" Mike said quietly, his voice cracking.

"Promise me." She said, raising her voice.

Mike looked down. His heart hurting.

"If I do, what becomes of our relationship? Long-distance?"

"I can't do long distance. Not again."

Mike's chest sank, knowing the only other answer, "So the other option is breaking up?"

"I'm sorry." She said in a whisper. A tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you."

He leaned toward her a gave her a kiss. She pulled him closer to her, their lips dancing against each other. Eleven pushed him down so that he was laying on the bed and she was on top of him. She tore his shirt off and before she could do anymore Mike said, "El, we can't, my parents are home."

And to prove his point there was a knock on his door, "Michael! Hopper is here!"

Mike got off of his bed and opened the door. Hopper was standing next to Karen with his arms crossed. He cleared his throat, "Care to explain why you have no shirt on and my daughters sitting on your bed."

Shit. Mike mentally cursed himself. He had totally forgotten about his undressed state.

"I-uh-we. She was. I mean-" He stuttered, forgetting how to talk.

Hopper raised his eyebrows, "Come on, Jane. It's time to go home."

"Dad," El whined. She wanted to continue where she and Mike left off.

"No arguing, Jane Eleanor Hopper. We're gonna have a talk on the way home," He said, sternly.

He walked her down the stairs, out the front door, and to the car in silence. When they got in the car he looked at her and sighed, "Eleven. I love you. You know that right?"

She nodded, "I just want you to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you." He put the car in drive and rolled out of the driveway. "I know that you think you know more than me. You're a teenager, that's what they do. But you need to understand, I've been around way longer than you. I've fucked up really bad before. I don't want the same things to happen to you. That's why I need to protect you."

"Dad, you don't need to protect me from Mike."

"Mike isn't the person I'm worried about. I know he would never ever do anything to you. It's just your growing up and people your age do dumbass shit. I need you to be safe. That's why I do the things I do. I don't do them to be mean, I do them to teach and protect you. So, I'm sorry to say it, but you're grounded for a week."

"That's not fair!"

"You need to learn there are consequences to your actions. You can't just expect me to do nothing after you break the rules!"

She sighed and sat back in the seat. She knew it was fair, but she still didn't like it. She just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. Nothing bad had happened yet, so why should it happen now?

\------

The next few days we're so boring. She didn't have anything to do. She read all her books, she couldn't use TV, and she couldn't leave the house. Something interesting happened the last day of grounding though.

Will came into her room with wide eyes, "What is it?" she asked.

"Someone's at the door. Her name is Kali Prasad, and she's looking for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Sorry I’m a day late I forgot lmao. This story is also on wattpad, so if you’d like to check it out my url is xwhispybitchx Stay lovely babes


	3. Drunk and Disorderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gets drunk

Friday, July 28, 1988  
1:43 pm  
Hawkins, Indiana

Eleven was confused. She hadn't seen her sister since 1984. Why would she be at her front door. How did she even find out how to find her. If Kali could find her with very limited recourses, that means other people could. El didn't like thinking about that. He is dead. He won't find her.

El walked to the front door. She saw the girl that lead her back to her life. She must have been at least twenty years old now, but she hadn't changed much. El on the other hand was almost unrecognizable.

Kali and Eleven made eye contact. They stood there for a second. El's mind was running, "Jane." Kali finally said, "You've- you've grown so much. How old are you now? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen. What are you doing here?"

"Is it not ok just to visit my sister? I missed you," Kali explained.

El walked over to her, "I don't really want to talk to you to be honest."

Eleven didn't particularly like Kali. In her eyes she was a murderer and a thief. After something horrible happens some people decide to do good instead of bad. Kali was not one of those people, "Jane, I've changed. I don't do that kind of stuff anymore."

"What kind of stuff did she do?" Questioned Hopper.

"Kill. Bad," El whispered.

"Ok, yeah, don't talk to us anymore." Kali tried to interrupt him, but he kept talking, "No listen to me. You're not to come back here, understand? Don't mess with me. I'm serious. We don't want any trouble."

"I'm not going to give you any trouble. I just want to talk to my sister-" Kali tried to say, but Hopper was already pushing her out the door.

She watched the door slam in her face. She sighed and sat down on the porch. She just wanted to see her sister. It wasn't fair. Kali hadn't seen El in such a long time. It's not like she was going to hurt her.

She heard a car pull up to the house. She watched the car park and a young man get out. He was tall, probably about 6'1 or 6'2, he had pail skin dotted with freckles. He had dark, black hair. It was curly and went to his ears. He was wearing a blue and white button down shirt, jeans, converse sneakers, and a black leather jacket. He's attractive. Kali thought.

Her and this mystery man made eye contact, "Who are you?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Kali Prasad. I'm Jane's sister."

"Jane has a sister?" His eyes furrowed. El had never talked about a sister before.

"Yes but she doesn't want to talk to me," Kali said and sighed.

"Why"

"I used to do bad things. One time I got her involved in them. I feel horrible about it. Now because of it she wants nothing to do with me," She looked down. She just wanted to see her sister.

"When?" Mike was very curious about this.

"Well she got involved the fall of 1984. But she only stayed for one kill. She didn't even execute it." Kali leaned back and laughed. "She was talking about how she had this police man that wouldn't let her see her friends and how she wants to be with them again. Something about being locked up for 353 days."

"It's true. She was. We all missed her so much. Especially me."

"Who are you?" Kali asked.

"Micheal Wheeler. Mike for short. I'm Jane's boyfriend."

"She talked about you. How she was in love with you." Mike blushed at that. El and him had said that plenty of times, but it never ceased to amaze him.

"Well I should probably get going. Better find a place to sleep that isn't my car," Kali chuckled and got up. As she left she turned around, "And Mike, keep her. She's pretty great."

"Trust me. I know."

He watched as she drove away. Once she was out of sight, he walked up to the front door and knocked.

——

El heard a knock on the door. She sighed. Couldn't Kali understand that she didn't want to talk to her, "Kali." She said as she opened the door. "I don't want to talk to- Mike."

"Hey. What's up?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you're ungrounded today so I wanted to see you. Also there's a party tonight, and I talked to your sister and it sounds like you need to get out."

"Yes please. When is it?"

"I'll pick you up at 10:30."

"Ok great."

——  
Friday, July 28, 1988  
10:33 pm  
Hawkins Indiana

Knock knock knock. On the cabin door, "You're three minutes late." El said.

She was wearing a short jean skirt, a yellow button down shirt, and white converse. Her hair was down, touching her shoulders, "You ready to go?"

"Yep."

They walked to the car together, hand in hand. "M'lady," Mike said as he opened the door for her.

When they arrived at the party, the house was packed with drunk teenagers. El usually didn't do well with crowds, but here she fit right in.

Mike soon lost her in the wave of people, he wasn't too worried though. He knew she could handle herself.

About two hours later later he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a very drunk El, "MIKEEEE OH MY GODDDDD THIS STUFF IS AMAZINGGGG!!!"

"Jesus, El. How much have you had?"

"FIVE CUPSSSSS!!!!"

"Oh well we're going to take this away now."

"NOOOOOO!!! IT'S SO GOODDDD! MIKE! LETS DANCE!!"

"El stop yelling," He said. They were right next to each other and she was starting to hurt his ears.

"Sorry. Come with me," She whispered.

She led him upstairs into a bedroom, "El, what are we doing in here?"

"People come in here to sex, Mike. Let's do that."

"No! Ellie you're drunk."

"But we've never done it before. Max says it's nice," She said with a smile on her face.

"No please stop talking. Ew I can't get that image out of my head."

El looked at him and decided to take matters into her own hands. She stepped toward him and kissed him. Hard.

As their lips danced together, Mike almost forgot the setting they were in. Then he tasted the alcohol on her tongue. "El," He panted, "El we need to go home."

"UHGGG! Fine."

As they were driving back to the Hoppers house El was saying, "Mike, let's get married. Let's have..... three kids. Ooooo let's have three kids and and live in a small house with a biggggg kitchen so you can cook for us. I can't cook. I want to be a school counselor when I grow up. You can be a science teacher. Our kids can go to the school we work at and they won't get bullied because we're the teachers! They'll be popular. But nice popular. Popular like... Kaitlyn Bishop. She's nice. They'll make sure everyone is happy and has a friend." They pulled into the driveway. "MIKE! What about our wedding? We need a wedding. Let's see, we'll invite our close friends and family. Max, Lucas, Dustin, Will, Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, Hopper, Joyce, Ted, Karen, Holly, Terry, Becky, Robin.... Mike that's only fifteen people. We need more people. Ha us obviously. Wouldn't it be sooooo funny if we forgot to invite us. Everyone's there except the bride and groom." They walked into the house. "Mike we need a ring bearer and flower girl. Ooo Nancy will have a baby and they can do that. JONATHAN!!" She yelled.

"El! Be quiet. You're gonna wake up your dad and get in huge trouble."

They walked over to the couch and sat down. El's head on Mike's lap, "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

She smiled up to him. Eyes sparkling, "Don't ever leave."

"I won't El. You're the best thing that happened to me."

"I've always been the best thing that's ever happened to someone, but not in the way I want."

Mike's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Like, I was the best thing that ever happened to Papa because I was his weapon. I was the best thing that ever happened to Kali because I helped her find people. What she did to those people was bad. And I helped her do it. I was the best thing that ever happened to Hopper because I was his second chance. I helped him get somewhere instead of always being stuck in that cave. If Sara hadn't died, he wouldn't even want me. I'm the best thing that happened to you because I'm me. I'm not helping you. You just like me. You did even before you knew I had powers. You don't care about any of that. I'm just scared that one day you'll leave and I'll just get sucked back into that hole. That hole if bad. And I won't be able to leave that time because there's nothing pulling me back in. Someone will use me again because I'm vulnerable. I'll be the best thing that ever happened to them because I have nothing to loose now. I'll be their worst daydream. And we'll call it love or some other bullshit, but it will just be a game. A game of me trying to get you back. A game that you play without even knowing it. A game of lies and deception, because you're the only thing I couldn't function without. There's no winning the game. In the end everything crumbles at my feet, and I'm left standing alone. Alone to gaze upon the kingdom that was broken before it was built. The kingdom I made for myself, and eventually, I crumble with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot again. I set an alarm so I wouldn’t but it didn’t go off. Sorry lol. I hope you liked it. Stay safe. Blm forever. Wear a fucking mask. Stay lovely babes <3


	4. When It’s Cold I Like to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DISCUSSIONS OF SUICIDE

Wednesday, August 10, 1988  
2:54 am  
Hawkins, Indiana

The fight. That's all El could think about. The fight and his stupid fucking face. The stupid grin of someone who doesn't know anything's wrong. The stupid concern of someone who cares to much. The stupid questions. The stupid yelling. The stupid crying. The stupidity of loosing control. The stupid fight.

It was just supposed to be a normal day of Mike and her hanging out. A normal summer day. Then he had to go and bring it up.

"Why were you trembling last night?"

"It doesn't matter."

It didn't matter. She didn't want to talk about it. He just kept pressing.

"El, friends don't lie."

"IT'S NOTHING, OKAY?"

She yelled. She never yells. She just didn't want to think about it. She wanted it to leave.

"Well I'm sorry for caring. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

He said that with defense in his voice. She knew she hurt him, but thinking about that made her angry and scared.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE, MIKE!"

"WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE BEING A BABY! YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO GROW UP!"

When he said that, she burst into tears. She remembered his face softening. The stupid regret.

"El. I didn't mean that."

"El! El listen to me!"

Overwhelmed. That's what she felt. Yelling. The yelling. The noise. She couldn't hear her thoughts. She heard screaming and realized it was hers.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"JANE! LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE A MISTAKE!"

She couldn't remember what he said after that. It was just white noise. Crying, screaming, yelling. She remembered there was a loud boom, then everything when silent.

"El. What did you do?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up."

She needed quiet. He wouldn't give it to her. She just needed quiet. If he had just shut up she probably wouldn't have done what she did next.

"MIKE! SHUT UP!"

"JANE! LISTEN TO ME!"

"SHUT UP!!"

He went to her. Tried to hug her. Comfort her.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! STOP, GET OFF OF ME!"

Her dad must have come home because she heard him yell. Yell bad things. Very bad things. She couldn't handle the noise. Mike was on the ground. Hopper punching him.

"Stop."

She didn't have the energy to yell anymore. Either Hopper didn't hear her, or wasn't listening. With a flick of the head, Jane Eleanor Hopper put two people in the hospital. Two people she loved more than anything. Two people she almost killed.

It was cold that night. So so cold. She needed him. To keep her warm. To keep her from having another horrible dream.

Instead of getting the warmth of his body, she got the ice of her tears. Her tears that just kept coming. Tears that said to the world, "There's no mending the hurt that happened to this girl."

A hospital. Nurses. Strange looks. Karen, Joyce, Nancy. She didn't just her Mike and Hopper. She hurt them too. She hurt everyone. She hated herself.

That night she wrote a note.

You told me I wasn't alone. But where were you when it was 2:00am and I was sobbing my eyes out? And the monster inside of me and claws it's way out. In a silent scream, I was alone. When there's a hole in my heart and I feel nothing, I am alone. When I jump to try and mend the numb, I am alone.   
Maybe I'm doing this because I think I'll feel something again. I don't know what. Fear? Happiness? Regret? Or maybe I'll feel nothing some more. What I know for sure is that I can't handle myself anymore. The cold inside of me is stronger than the world burning around me. I just need out. When I jump and fall you will remember me as.... a girl who went through a world of pain. A child that was beaten. A woman that never wanted to hurt, but always did. It is time to end that. I am not a kid that was given an unfair life. I am a person that will jump from a cliff into cold water, if it means they may get to feel something again. Something real.

\- Subject 011


	5. Take Me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the song Take Me to Church by Hozier. This chapter discusses homophobia.

Monday, August 15, 1988  
6:34 pm  
Hawkins, Indiana

Will was at the movies with a guy that he had met named Nate. He and Nate had met while touring Purdue University. It turned out that Nate lived in Hawkins too and he and Will really hit it off. Nate has asked Will to go to the movies with him and of course, Will said yes.

As Beetle Juice ended, Will and Nate got up from their seats, "It's so weird. The emo girl looked kind of exactly like my mom." Will said.

Nate chuckled and started to say something but was stopped by a shove, "What's up fags? Did little fairy boy finally get a date?"

Will looked up and saw a sinister grin. Troy. His hair was like a mop on his head and he had acne dotting his skin, "Just leave us alone, Troy." He said quietly.

"Or what zombie boy? Are you going to hit me?"

"Who- who is this?" Nate whispered.

"His name is Troy. He's been picking on me for forever."

"I haven't seen you around before," Troy looked at Nate and licked his lips.

"I'm- I'm homeschooled," Nate stuttered.

"Isn't that great."

Will turned around to leave but Troy's friends were behind them. They grabbed Nate and Will and dragged them outside to the back of the cinema, "You are disgusting. You fags deserve to fucking die." Troy spit on Will and pushed him to the ground.

Will felt a searing pain in his stomach. He looked over to Nate and saw Cade sitting on top of him and punching him in the face, "Nate!"

"What? Are you trying to protect your boyfriend?" And with that, another course of pain ran through his body, this time the vocal point at his neck.

For the next couple of minutes, the pain was all Will felt. Sure the physical pain would end soon, but there would always be a burden on him. He had never felt normal in his life. As he lay on the ground getting assaulted, his mind left his body for a second. He saw himself. He saw Troy standing over him, kicking and punching. Will saw Cade doing the same to Nate. It hurt. Will couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't strong enough. At that moment he felt like nothing.

When Troy and Cade left, Nate crawled over to Will. He tried to speak but couldn't. They both had broken noses and Will was pretty sure he had cracked a rib.

Nate grabbed Wills hand and the two boys lied on the ground crying.

——  
Monday, August 15, 1988  
11:23 pm  
Hawkins, Indiana

Will was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Lucky when he came home no one was there. He went straight to the bathroom and cleaned the wounds then took a shower. He would come up with something to tell his mom so she'd take him to the doctor. Now he was just thinking. Thinking about why this happened to him. That was dumb. He knew why it happened to him. It happened to him because he's different. Because that asshole thinks he has the authority over him. He got assaulted because of something he can't control. I wonder if it will always be like this.

Will got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and went back into his room. As he started writing the words just flowed out of him. He didn't know where all of these feelings had come from but it felt nice to write them down. Once he finished the poem he read it back to himself.

My lover's got humor  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshiped her sooner  
If the Heavens ever did speak  
She is the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week  
"We were born sick", you heard them say it  
My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen, Amen, Amen  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Will lied down on his bed again and tried to go to sleep. Instead, tears came. Tears of fear and pain and solitude. Tears that said "You'll never be normal" and "You should just give up." And he believed it. He believed it.


	6. What a Wonderful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has some pretty cringe spice in there so beware

Wednesday, August 17, 1988  
10:08 am  
Hawkins, Indiana

El woke up with a gasp. She had been waiting for this day for 364 days. Today she would get her friends and family all in the same house and all hanging out together. Then her friends got to stay the night. She loved this day.

She skipped down the hallway and into the tiny kitchen. She looked to Will, smiling. The bruises on his face finally beginning to fade. Joyce was at the stove cooking something and turned around when she heard her daughter open the fridge, "No! I'm making everyone breakfast."

El slowly put back the apple she grabbed, "What is it?" She asked, trying to peek a look.

"A surprise. Go to your room until I call you."

El was more than happy to do that. That meant she would get to call Mike. As she leaned against the wall, she reached for the phone. A few moments later someone picked up, "Hello, this is the Wheelers." A chirpy voice said.

"Mrs. Wheeler, can I speak to Mike?" She heard a muffled scream, then another voice was talking.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mike."

Mike's face lit up. He was really looking forward to seeing her today and he couldn't wait to get over there, "Happy birthday, baby!"

"Thanks, love," She replied, smiling.

"So what's up?"

"Nothin. Joyce won't let me in the kitchen until breakfast is ready so I have nothing to do."

"What are we gonna do when I come over?"

El had a slight glint in her eye as she said, "I don't know? Maybe we could study?"

Mike, totally oblivious, replied, "Well what do you have to study? I'm sure we could do it on a day that isn't your birthday."

El sighed, "You know Mike, I was thinking about taking an extracurricular class in human anatomy and I would like to prepare for that."

Mike finally caught on to what she was saying and turned a shade of red he didn't think existed, "oH! Well-um- maybe I could um come over."

"Oh yeah?" El leaned against the wall and bit her lip. "When could you help me?"

"Well, it depends on how long you'll need my help."

"If I know you, it will probably take about three minutes," She giggled.

"Hey!"

She giggled, "I'm just kidding. Come over in an hour. My parents are going out and Will is going to his friend Nate's house."

"Okay," He said. "I'll see you there."

When he hung up, she went to go sit on her bed. How could a girl get this lucky? She had the best mom, the best dad, the best brother, the best boyfriend, and the best friends. Everything was going perfectly right.

"Ellie! Breakfast is ready!" Joyce yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" El skipped back down the hallway into the kitchen. The strong smell of bacon filled her nose. There was a slight hint of syrup and the tang of orange juice.

She sat down at the table, excited, "Happy birthday, Ellie." Joyce said, setting down a plate filled with food.

El dug into the food without another word. When she finally stopped to take a breath she asked, "Where's Dad?"

"He went to go buy your birthday present," Will said.

"You guys haven't bought it yet?"

"Nope. But we really think you'll like it," Joyce said, with a glint in her eye.

"I hope it's a car," Will said. Ever since El turned sixteen they had to share a car.

"I seriously doubt it," El responded. She knew her parent's financial situation.

Joyce didn't say anything and just started to eat.

When Hopper came home, he and Joyce left to go do god knows what. Then Will left to go see Nate, "Remember to use a condom!" El yelled.

"Same to you!"

Soon after that El heard a knock on the door.

Mike.

She ran to the door and flung it open. There stood the tall, raven-haired boy she loved, "Happy birthday, El."

She walked towards him and their lips collided. She pulled him inside and he slammed the door behind them.

Their lips danced together, sharing the sloppy kiss. El felt Mike's hands go down to her waist then back up to her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her neck.

"Bedroom," El breathed.

They stumbled down the hallway and into the small room. Never parting their lips.

He felt her pull up on his shirt. They disconnected for a second to take the item off. He started to unbutton her shirt but was caught off guard by the feeling of his belt coming undone.

She got his belt off and pulled his pants down, all while he was struggling to unbutton her shirt. He finally got it undone and saw a gorgeous sight. Her small breasts looked back at him as he stared hungrily.

She got her pants off and they were both staring at each other. The only thing separating them from total exposure being a few thin fabrics.

As they kissed, Mike's hands went to her breasts. He tried to unclasp her bra but wasn't very successful.

El chuckled and helped him, "Here you go, babe." She said, sliding the bra off.

Mike's eyes popped at the sight of her breasts. He closed the distance between them, lips connecting once again.

They got their underwear off and could finally connect fully with each other.

He put his tip at her entrance and entered her. He felt her ingulf him, her tight walls wrapped around him. She always felt so amazing.

They did the motions, and when they were finished, she lied on his stomach. She looked up at him, his hair plastered to his forehead and his cheeks flushed red. He was beautiful.

She leaned into him and kissed him softly, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

——  
Wednesday, August 17, 1988  
2:23 pm  
Hawkins, Indiana

The party was going great. It had started about an hour ago and everyone was having an amazing time.

"Okay! It's time for gifts!" Joyce called out.

El went to sit on the couch and everyone sat around her like they were little kids again. She opened present after present, each one better than the last.

"Hey, Ellie?"

"Yeah, Mike?" She said looking over to him.

"My gift is kind of personal. Can I give it to you later?"

"What this morning wasn't personal enough?" She joked. Mike turned pink and laughed lightly.

"Careful. You don't want Hopper hearing," He said. 

Her face turned hard, "Don't even joke about that." She said, then laughing.

"El, do you want to open your present from Mom and Hopper or do you want to flirt with Mike all day?" Will called out.

El rolled her eyes and got up, "Okay I'm coming."

She walked over to where Joyce and her dad were standing, "Where is it?" She asked.

Joyce giggled as Hopper handed her a small box about the size of an index card. She opened the box and there sat what she had dreamed of since she was fifteen. Car keys.

"You got me a car?!" She yelled excitedly.

Hopper nodded and said, "It's outside if you want to see it."

"Hell yeah!" El ran outside and saw an old, beat-up car, "You got me a Thunder Bird?" She yelled.

She had wanted this car for as long as she could remember. She was so excited about it, she couldn't even express it.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," She heard her dad say. She ran up to him and tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome, kid," Hopper chuckled.

——

Mike and El were in her room for some quiet time, "So, what's your gift?" She questioned.

"I don't think I can top your parents."

"Try me."

He laughed and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small black box and handed it to her awkwardly, "What is it?" El asked.

"Open it!" Mike urged.

He opened the box and gasped. There staring back at her was a small silver necklace. In the middle of the necklace, there was a small rectangle with one word, no one question on it.

Promise?

"Oh, Mike!"

"Do you like it?" Mike questioned, hesitantly.

"Yes! It's amazing," El smiled.

"I have a matching one," Mike said, pulling out his keys.

On his keychain, there was a silver charm that had the word 'Promise' on it.

"Oh Mike, I love you so much," El said, stepping toward him.

"I love you too."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Ew get a room," They whirled around to see Dustin staring at them and making a face.

"We have a room, retard," Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"Not the point. People are leaving and your mom said to come get you," He said, looking at El.

"Ok," El responded then turned toward Mike. "Thank you again," She whispered.

"Of course," He whispered back.

The rest of the night was a whirlwind. El rushed through everything, excited to get to the sleepover.

Eventually, the day endured though and all the kids were in El's room. Mike and El were laying next to each other, sleeping bags entangled. Lucas was over in the corner with Dustin. Max was on the other side of El. And Will was above Mike and El.

They were all trying to get to sleep but couldn't thanks to Dustin's constant giggling, "Oh my god, Dustin shut up!" Max said.

"Yeah sorry," Dustin said, sheepishly.

Mike looked to El, "Good night, lovely. And happy birthday. I hope you had an amazing day."

"Good night, Mike. Today was perfect."

"I'm glad," He looked down at her, smiling.

She nuzzled into his chest and breathed in his sent. She was warm and safe and everything was perfect.

She couldn't have been better.


	7. Markings

Friday, August 19, 1988  
10:48 pm  
Hawkins, Indiana

El felt Mike creep down her face to her neck. He sucked and nibbled, leaving red markings as he went, "Mike, Mike I have to go." El breathed.

"Just a few more minutes," Mike said, still kissing.

"I'm serious. We're gonna be in deep shit if I'm late."

"Uhh fine. You're right," They got off of Mike's bed and walked to the door.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Mike asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I drove here, but you can ride with me."

"Great," Mike smiled and grabbed his shoes.

The drive home was peacefully quiet. The two lovers made little talk and instead decided to enjoy the serenity of the moment.

Mike watched the trees pass by out the window. He listened to the rhythmic sound of the engine. He felt a shiver run up his body. The window was open and he smelled the crisp, night air. Summer was turning to Autumn and he could see the leaves transforming into the golden color he always loved.

They pulled up to the small house. All was quiet and still, every light out except one. Hopper, waiting for his daughter to return.

They got out of the car and walked up to the big oak door, "You ready to face his wrath?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

El reached for her key and turned it in the lock. She stepped quietly inside the house, "Finally you're home. I've been waiting for ages."

She jumped, not expecting anyone to be up, "It's curfew." She said quietly."

"Maybe I should make curfew nine instead. I want to sleep."

El's eyes widened, "No! You don't have to stay up for me."

Hopper chuckled, "If I don't stay up, you're going to sleepover at his house." He said, gesturing to Mike.

"Chief, you know me. You know I would never keep her over curfew."

"Yes, I do know you. And I know you'd do anything to get in her pants."

"But-"

"Go home, Mike."

Mike looked down, disappointed, "Bye, Ellie."

"Bye, Mike," She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Hopper rolled his eyes as Mike walked out of the house, blushing, "Goodnight, Dad." El said quietly, walking to her room.

When Hopper spotted something on her neck, he stopped her, "What's that?" He asked, gesturing to her neck.

El looked down and saw a little red splotch and panicked, "Nothing!" She said, a little too loudly. 

"Move your hair," Hopper told her.

"No!"

"El love your hair or you're grounded," He said, glaring at her.

She looked down meekly and moved her hair. He stepped forward to examine her neck. He saw five little red spots and sighed, "Why did you do this?" He asked.

El raised her eyebrows, "Do what?" She questioned.

"Make out with Mike."

"Because we're leaving for college in a couple of days and I- I just want to be with him. I love him a lot and it really sucks that we have to break up. I just- I just really wanted to do something different before- before we left," She stuttered, before bursting into tears.

"Oh, El," Hopper sighed and brought her into a hug. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't. It won't. I need him. I love him," She sobbed into his chest.

Joyce came out of their room then, "Ellie! What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"She's sad because she and Mike have to break up before they leave for college," Hopper answered for her.

"And now I'm gonna be grounded and I won't get to spend any more time with him," She choked out.

"No no you're not grounded," Joyce said comfortingly.

"I'm not?" She looked up, hopefully.

"No of course not. Why would you be?" Joyce questioned.

El looked to Hopper as he said, "Oh she was just a few minutes late coming home, but that's no reason to get grounded."

They made eye contact and Hopper shook his head slightly, "Oh, okay." Joyce said.

"why don't you go to bed, Ellie?"

"Okay," El responded as she walked to her room.

She later down on her bed and smiled a little bit. Even after all that had happened, tonight had been good. She had gotten to hang out with her boyfriend and that's all that really mattered.

She fell asleep thinking about the future that was never to come.


	8. Secrets and Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is VERY important

Dh August 20, 1988  
Hawkins, Indiana  
1:34 pm

Today was the day. Will had planned this day for months. He was more anxious than he had been in a long time. He wasn't entirely sure how they would react, but he had to get this off his chest. The only two people that knew were El and Nate. He told El the morning after Troy and Cade had beaten him up. And, well, isn't it obvious why Nate knows?

El, surprisingly, took it very well. Of course, she had some questions, but he was happy to and them. Most of the questions, he was expecting tonight.

Knock knock knock. Someone rapped on his door.

"Come in!"

His mother walked into the room, "So, we're all going to the Wheelers tonight, right?"

"Yep, Mike wants to have a hangout before everyone leaves."

She smiled and nodded, "What time do we need to be over there?"

"Mike said around 4:00 or 5:00, but Karen said she needs help making dinner so maybe a little earlier."

"Okay, sweetie," Joyce smiled and walked out of the room.

I wonder if she'll treat me different. Will thought. He had such a good relationship with his mom. It would break his heart if she started acting weird around him.

Hopper, he wasn't really concerned about. To Will, Hopper had never really been a threat. He knew he didn't mind people like Will and he didn't think anything was wrong with them.

Will sighed and got off his bed. He might as well get dressed. He walked toward the closet and opened the door. He stood there staring at the clothing. Nothing seemed right.

After about fifteen minutes of trying to decide shirts, he picked out a blue and pink button-down one.

After assembling his whole outfit than actually putting it on his body (all of which took about half an hour) he stood, looking in the mirror. This was the first time he had really felt good about the way he looked.

Now, with nothing to do for three hours, he decided to write his speech. He knew exactly what he wanted to say and as he wrote, time flew by. As he was finishing up, Hopper came into his room and said, "It's time to go. You ready?"

"Yep."

The small family walked out to the car and drove to the place that would make or break Wills whole life.

——  
When they got there, the party was buzzing. El was already there, having helped set up, and Will walked over to her, "Looks great." He said, smiling.

"Thanks. Is Nate coming?" She questioned.

"I don't know. I invited him," Will shrugged.

"Well, I hope he is. Good luck bro."

Will smiled and nodded at her. She really was the best.

——  
Will was talking to Nate (he had decided to show after all) when he heard a voice coming from a microphone hooked up to a karaoke machine, "Hi. Hi everybody can I have your attention please?" Everyone looked up and Will saw El looking down and smiling at him.

"Will wanted to say something tonight and I think this is a good a time as ever. Will, will you come up please?"

Will looked around at all of the familiar faces, anxiety practically substituting for blood at this point. His eyes landed on a familiar set of warm, green ones, "You got this." Nate whispered.

Will walked up to the mic. Time seemed to slow down as he took it from his sister and got out the piece of paper he had taken all morning to write.

His mouth was dry and his head hurt like a mother fucker. He swayed just a bit but stood his ground when he saw Nate staring worriedly at him. He had to remember who he was doing this for.

He cleared his throat and said, "Hi. Yeah, I- um I wanted to say something." He looked down and started to read. "Ever since I was little I always felt different. Like I couldn't really fit in. Even with my friends, I felt like I always had a slightly different perception of the world. When we were younger it was fine. It didn't really bother me. I had always dismissed it. I thought everyone felt like that. But then Mike got a girlfriend. El. She's my sister. She's great. I love her so much. But I didn't know her back then. We were strangers and I was, I guess, I was intimidated by her. Mike had always been my best friend and I thought she was taking that away. I felt kind of alone. I dismissed it. Then Lucas got a girlfriend. Then Dustin got a girlfriend. I felt out of the loop, you know? Like I was missing out on something everyone was having. But the weird thing was, I didn't want to experience it. I didn't want to have what they had. I didn't know if there was something wrong with me, but I just didn't want it. Then a couple of months ago I met Nate. I did want something then. I've had little crushes before. I mean I've had a really big crush that didn't go anywhere, but when you like someone like that, and they like you too, that's special. I started just to do anything to get to see him. I would sneak out, lie to my friends, go behind everyone's backs. That's really not like me, but having Nate around made me not feel so isolated. He made me feel like I actually belong. Nate, will you come up?" Everyone looked as the young boy walked up next to Will. "I'm fucking gay!"

Everyone gasped when the two boys kissed. There were murmurs in the crowd and when Will walked into the mass of people, his mother ran up to him, "Will, can I talk to you?"

They went down to the basement and had a good talk. She asked a few questions and he answered them. At the end, there was a nice hug and maybe a couple of tears shed. All and all, it was a great day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one. It was kind of hard to write but I got through it. My own coming out was not this climactic lol. Byeeeeee


	9. The Last Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty

August 22, 1988  
Hawkins, Indiana  
1:34 pm

Mike was... confused.

He was confused about how he felt. It was the last day before everyone left for college and the party wanted to spend as much time possible together. He was sadder than he had ever been but at the same time, he felt complete. As if this chapter in his life was over and he could finally start a new one. When he went off to Princeton no one would know who he was or what he liked. He could make himself a whole different person if he wanted to.

"Hey! Earth to Mike!" He heard someone yell his name and he zoned back into reality.

There were all of his friends in the place where they spent the better part of their childhood. Lucas and Max were sitting on the little couch holding hands, Dustin was playing the Atari, Will was lounging on the chair, and El was sitting next to Dustin, watching him loose Dig Dug.

"He's probably thinking about how he's never gonna get to bone El again or something," Dustin jokes.

"Dustin!" Eleven said, slapping his arm as everyone laughed.

Mike didn't though. He was too busy thinking about how this was the last time he would get to hang out with all of his best friends. The last time Dustin would make a wildly inappropriate joke. The last time someone would tell him to shut up. The last time everyone would laugh along. The last time.

Mike looked up at all of the people he loved the most. Their smiling faces and their sparkling eyes. How Lucas was looking at Max as she talked, fully entranced with her. He found her beautiful like the way Mike found El. They had something that they didn't have to lose. They could be forever if they wanted to. Mike and El, on the other hand, could not. It just seemed like the universe didn't even want them to be happy. It was so fucking unfair.

He looked at Dustin. His best friend. The one that was always there for him. Dustin. Toothless. Dusty bun. He was so carefree and happy. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. Mike envied him greatly and he would miss him so much. So much.

Then there was Will. Will who he had spent a week tirelessly looking for. Will who had disappeared into another dimension and come out relatively unscathed. Will who was the reason Mike had met the love of his life. Will was so brave. He stood up to bullies, came out to everyone he knew, and fucking survived an evil monster that wanted to kill him. Will was Mikes role model and Mike wanted to kick the universe in the eye because they had to leave each other.

Mike looked down at his lap. Only one more person remained, but he didn't want to think about it. She was smart and beautiful, and funny. She always knew how to calm him down when he was having a hard time. She was always with him through thick and thin. Sure they had had a few fights but they had always recovered. How could something so normal tear them apart? Something everyone goes through. He always thought they would go down fighting or not go down at all, but in reality, they were just pulled apart. Just an afterthought of their whole lives. She would stay in Hawkins and he would go to Boston. That's just how it would work. He would go to Boston and she would eventually become a whisper in the back of his mind. His high school sweetheart. The one that got away. If his wife asked him who he dated in high school he would say "oh just this girl named Jane. We dated for a couple of years then broke up when we had to go off to college" and that would be her role in his life then. He wouldn't remember how they met or why they had such a strong bond. Only that for some reason, she was the most important person in his life.

Mike got up from where he was sitting and walked over to El. He looked down at her beautiful, sparkling eyes and leaned down. Their lips collided and danced off of each other. He could hear the whoops and hollers of his friends, but at that moment he didn't care what they said. It was just him and El. Now until forever. She would never leave his mind and he would never leave hers. No matter what the universe wanted, Mike and El would always end up together in the end.

The universe could go fuck itself.


	10. Already Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you’re done listen to the song “Already Gone” by Sleeping at last. HUGE inspo. Enjoy!

August 23, 1988  
11:32 am  
Hawkins, Indiana

Today was the day.

The day El's whole life changed. She would be moving to Indianapolis today. And her boyfriend would be moving to Boston.

She was in her room, sitting on her bed. She had spent the night at Mike's house the night before, with all of her friends. She had seen him only a few hours ago, but she missed him so much already. She didn't know how she would handle not being with him for the rest of her life.

There was a knock on her door, "Come in." She said, quietly.

Hopper walked through the door and sat down with her on her bed. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before El started to cry, "Hey, hey, don't cry. Don't cry, everything's okay."

"This is just so unfair," She said. "I mean it's not just Mike. It's everything. I have to leave everything. Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Max. Everyone that I love. For what? A better job? Everything that I love for a better job? It's just so stupid. I don't want to do this anymore. Can't we just all stay in Hawkins and pretend like we never graduated?"

Hopper sighed, "El, I know this seems like the end of the world right now, but it's not. Sure, you'll be sad for a couple of months but then you'll find new important people. People who care about you just as much as Lucas and Dustin and Max and Mike. Sure you won't have the same memories with them, but you'll make new ones. You'll find a new normal."

"But we won't have the kind of bond me and the party have. Mike, Lucas, and Dustin found me in the woods cold and alone and brought me in. They were the first people to ever care about me. Max taught me how to be independent. She taught me how to be myself. You just can't replace that."

Hopper didn't know what to say to that. She was right, nothing could replace that kind of bond. He didn't know how to comfort her, so he just pulled her into a hug and whispered, "It's gonna be okay." Over and over.

Soon, Joyce came in to tell them that it was time to go, "El, sweetie, you're friends are here to say goodbye."

She looked up and nodded. She stood up and walked out of the room. Before Hopper could follow her, Joyce stopped him, "How's she holding up?" She asked, concerned.

"Not that great," Hopper sighed and shook his head before walking out of the room.

Outside, there was crying. A lot of it. Mike took El to the side to talk to her, "El, will you promise me that if you meet someone, if you meet someone you'll go for it. Don't let this hold you back."

"I-"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you," He whispered. He then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"Mike! It's time to go!" Dustin yelled.

They walked quickly, hand in hand, toward the others.

El let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She got in the small car with Will, waved to her friends and family, and they were off. Off to the strange world of college. She was scared of what was to come as she watched everyone she loved her get smaller in the rearview mirror. Soon they were gone. The last glimpse she saw of Mike was of him smiling slightly, his eyes stained with tears. Her heart let out an anguished cry for she knew she would never see him again. That feeling would repeat for quite a while. That image of him was always in her mind. For some reason, the only thing she could remember of their relationship was the first day they met and the last day they saw each other. She was desperate to think of what happened in between, desperate to have some part of him in her mind. But for the life of her, she couldn't.

She couldn't.


	11. Cherry Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foreshadowing is a bitch

Tuesday, March 13, 1990  
5:26 pm  
Indianapolis, Indiana

El  
She came home from work that day do find her boyfriend, Jason, once again drinking. He had been doing this for a while now. He said it was the stress of the job. He said he just needed some time to fix it. But late at night when he got home from the bar and stumbled into their bedroom, he told her the truth. How it was her fault. She was just too damn stressful and young and dumb. How the college courses she was taking cost so much and how he had to pay for it all.

So when she walked in the house that afternoon, she didn't say anything to him. She just went straight to their room, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She stopped cold in her tracks. She hated when he got like this, but it was happening so much now that she was starting to get used to it, "I'm just going to go take a shower." She said, quietly.

"What, you weren't going to invite me?"

"I- I kind of thought maybe tonight we could just hang out."

"Come on, baby. I've had a rough day. Being the CEO of a company is hard. Of course, you wouldn't know that. You work at a daycare," He said, putting his hand in her hair.

"Jason, I'm just not really feeling it today."

His face hardened. This had made him mad, "You're just not feeling it?! That's the problem, Jane. You're never feeling it!"

"What are you talking about? We had sex last night. And the night before that. And the night before that. We have sex every night," She said, yelling a bit.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me," He raised his hand and slapped her in the face. She fell back, cupping her cheek.

"Now come on. Get in the shower," He demanded.

The sex was rough, but he liked it that way. He grabbed her by the hair and thrust into her. She let it happen, knowing that if she was to talk to him about it he would get upset.

Pain seared through her lower every time he entered her. It somehow felt good. She had never fucked like this before Jason. Mike was always gentle when they made love. He would always check to make sure she was comfortable with what was happening. The lover she had before Jason was what she guessed was normal. Not really concerned about how she felt but not in total disregard.

When Jason fucked her, he didn't care. He would hit her. Pull her hair. Do things she felt she couldn't say no to. It always hurt, but it turned her on. Jason was sexy and the way he handled her made her need him.

"Do you want to cum, baby?" He growled.

"Yes," She panted.

He pulled out of her and lowered his head so it was level with her treasure. He dove in. The tangy taste of her filling his mouth. He bit and sucked and licked and it felt amazing. She was very very close, but he stopped.

She whined and pushed his head back down. He hovered over her again and he put his tip at her entrance and pushed it. He moaned and panted. He thrust into her harder every time. He saw her nice plump breasts under him and lowered his head. He found her nipple and bit it. She gasped, not expecting this. He sucked on her breasts as they moved together. Their bodies entangled. She was close. He thrust into her once again, hitting her clit this time. She was done for.

The climax was heavenly. Sparks filled her at the base and burst their way up. Her vision went splotchy and she threw her head back. Seeing this made him cum too. He came hard inside of her and let out a low groan.

When they were both finished he pulled out of her and got out of the bed, "Where are you going?" She asked as he started to put his clothes back on.

"To the bar. Some friends invited me out."

"Oh okay," She looked down at her lap. She missed when their relationship was still young. When they would actually do stuff together instead of just fucking and drinking.

She got out of bed and into the shower. The shower was really the only place she could show real emotion. All she did tonight was cry. She cried and cried and cried. And she wondered,

Why does it have to be like this?

——  
Tuesday, March 13, 1990  
5:20 pm  
Boston, Massachusetts

Mike

Mike was exhausted. He stumbled into his small apartment and plopped down on the couch, beer in hand. He turned on the TV and sat back to watch. He was soon asleep. He dreamt of her. He always dreamt of her.

Today he was back in Hawkins and they were in his basement, just like the old days. They were sitting on the couch just talking.

"I miss you," I say.

El smiles and replies, "I miss you too."

I look down at my lap, "I just wish we didn't have to break up. I mean it's been two years I should be getting over you, but I'm not."

"Well you only have two years of college left, then you can come back to Hawkins. And maybe we can get back together. As far as you know, I still live in Hawkins."

"That's true. But what if you have a boyfriend?" The thought of this makes my heart hurt.

"Then you'll just have to wait."

"I want you back," I say looking down at my lap.

"I know."

"I just don't know that I'm gonna get that."

"You may not." She said, moving closer to me. "I may live in Texas right now and never planning on coming back, but if I am you'll find someone. Someone that helps you like you helped me."

She leaned forward, inches from my face. Something was off. She didn't smell like El. Her breaths weren't short and choppy like El's were when she was about to kiss me. I pushed all of this aside and closed my eyes. I could feel her breath on my lips when everything stopped.

Mike woke up with a gasp. He couldn't feel anything but hurt. He missed her so fucking much. He thought about her constantly. He needed her. And he wondered,

Why does it have to be like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calls of guilty thrown at me  
> All while she stains  
> The sheets of some other  
> Thrown at me so powerfully  
> Just like she throws with the arm of her brother.


	12. This is just the beginning, my friends

**hello everyone. so this book is over. i’d like to thank all of you deeply for reading this. i’ve had this plan for quiet some time and i can’t believe it’s done. don’t worry my loyal friends! there will be a sequel to this book coming out on November 15, 2020. i will expand deeply and we’ll delve into the party as adults. here’s some info about the sequel:**

  * **the title is falling**
  * **it will have 24 chapters including the epilogue**
  * **each chapter is inspired by a song and i’ll have a soundcloud playlist with all of the songs on it that i’ll update every time a new chapter is posted**
  * **you may not get new chapters once a week, because i’m not yet finished writing it, but i’ll do my best**
  * **it’ll be much more angsty than this book**
  * **it’s the last book of this series**
  * **it can’t wait for you to read it**



**now, to get into the mushy gooshy stuff. this book means a great deal to me and i’m so happy i have so many people tuning in every week to read my little thing. i never thought i would get this far. it’s truly surreal to see where i’m at now verses where i was at 11 weeks ago. there are so many people i have to thank for this, but the number one person is my dear friend bella. she helped me through writing, editing and making these characters as interesting as they could be. she was always the first to comment and read and i don’t know where i would be without her loving support.**

**i also want to say that if you want to write a book, but you’re not sure if anyone will read it, just do it. this book changed my life and i’m so glad i decided to go ahead with it. you don’t have to be the most amazing writer in the world, but you must have passion. passion is the driving force for so many and it’s truly the best trait a person can have.**

**the main reason i started this book was because i wanted to expand on the story, and i wanted to raise awareness about domestic abuse. domestic abuse is something that so many men and women struggle with on a daily basis. you don’t have to be a woman to go through it, you don’t have to be in a heterosexual relationship to go through it, it doesn’t have to be physical. if you ever feel like you’re in a toxic or abusive relationship, please reach out to someone. i know it can be scary, but no one wants you to get hurt.**

**again, i’d like to thank every single one of you for reading and supporting this book. you have no idea how much it means to me, and i can’t wait to start yet another adventure soon.**

**stay lovely. stay safe.**

**-mallory**


End file.
